<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 by Alexei2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749303">Whumptober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020'>Alexei2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Whump, Prince Tony Stark, Restraints, Songfic, Sorcerer Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Whumptober 2020, burned alive, mentions of torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>no.1</p><p>Waking up restrained</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's hang out sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no.1</p><p>Waking up restrained</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s head is pounding, his eyelids are weighed down by bricks, his arms are aching and his throat is so dry, it’s hard to breathe. A whimpering sound thunders through his ears, and it takes a second for his scrambled brain to realize it’s his own scratchy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forces his eyes open, blinking slowly. Everything is blurry, out of focus, grey and dull and </span>
  <em>
    <span>where is he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shifts, or tries to, but the clattering noise is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud </span>
  </em>
  <span>and exploding and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts again, gritting his teeth and trying to focus his vision. He takes a deep breath, feeling the cold air like razors in his sandy throat. His hands are numb, he can’t feel his thumbs and his wrists are sticky and throbbing and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete? Oh my God, you’re alive!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter blinks again, forcing the moist in his eyes to clear up. His breathing is catching up to him, and everything hurts with every intake of the freezing air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony? What’s going on?” He tries to move his arm, tries to get a grip on what’s going on, but his brain is liquified and he can’t see, and the clinking sound is echoing around and he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! You need to calm down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down?! What the hell is going on?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but if you don’t stop moving you’re gonna tear your own hands off.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He forces his breathing down, and tries to connect with his body, peel away whatever invisible blanket keeping his nerves in check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to scream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something is wrong. I can’t feel my own skin, but everything hurts and I can’t see and everything is loud and my heart is going insane and what the hell is going on?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” He tries instead, not trusting his voice to be able to say anything other than a few words without disappearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But it’s okay. We’ll get out of here. I promise. Just stay calm for me, yeah?” Something in Tony’s voice is telling Peter that it’s not okay. They’re not getting out. But Peter doesn’t want to make Tony panic too, so he focuses on his breathing and blinking his eyes with every exhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a plan?” Peter asks after a while, the sudden silence too much, and the only reason Peter knows that Tony is still there is the frantic beating of his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry. I’m working on it, though. Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here in no time, and I’ll take you out on that sushi date you keep nagging me about.” That sushi date is the last thing on Peter’s mind right now. He can’t even remember what he was doing before he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how long we’ve been here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A day or so. I’ve been awake for a couple hours longer than you, but I bet someone will make an appearance soon. They can’t just lock us up in here and leave, y’know. That defeats the whole purpose of kidnapping, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hums, no wonder his throat is so dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets his head fall, resting on his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s the right side up, then. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closes his eyes and gives in to the exhaustion of trying to make his vision less obscured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you just wake me up when you have a plan?” Normally, Peter would gladly help come up with an escape plan, but he can’t even tell the difference between up and down. He still has difficulty feeling his body, except for the piercing pain pulsing through every muscle and bone. And he’s so tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You need to stay awake, honey. I need the company.” Peter whimpers. He doesn’t know if he’d be able to stay awake even if he wanted to. His eyes are painted with lead and he just wants to go back to their bed and stay cuddled under the covers until the end of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little nap, Tones. You’ll manage.” he mumbles, and welcomes the cotton wrapping around him, secure and warm and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Asshole! What do you want?” Peter is startled from his slumber, but he has completely left his body at this point, and it’s so relaxing. Tony’s going to be fine. He’s a genius, he’ll figure this out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a loud creaking noise coming from somewhere, and Tony’s heartbeat beats even faster, like drums, and it’s the only thing keeping Peter from closing down completely. He focuses on the sound, trying to send his own calmness over to wherever Tony is, letting him know it’s okay. They’ll make it out fine. Eat sushi and laugh and have fun. Tony just needs to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” That’s a new voice. Peter hasn’t heard it before. Not that it matters. Nothing matters. He’s calm, warm and cuddled up in a cloud of safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clattering sound isn’t nearly as explosive as it used to be, and he can vaguely feel his arms drop to his sides. Something cold is pressing against his back, but it’s so soothing against his aching body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” Tony’s voice is muffled by the cloud he’s wrapped in, but Peter wants to tell him it’s okay. That everything will be fine. But he can’t find the strength to open his mouth. Or do anything really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A darkness creeps up on him, a different kind of shadow than the one blinding his eyes, and there’s something so tempting about it, Peter wants to reach out and absorb himself in it. Everything around him is tuned out. insignificant. Unimportant. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>He craves it. He wants to coax it closer. Faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come and take me away from this numbness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the hands of the enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no.2<br/>Kidnapped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tony looks down at his young lover where he’s curled up at his side, hugging his knees. He looks so vulnerable like this. So small. Nothing like the confident man he’s so used to yelling at for being reckless while swinging around the city, taking care of petty crimes and helping old ladies carry their groceries across the streets. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. People will notice we’re missing, soon, and we’ll be back on that boring business trip.” Tony mumbles, Peter huffs something that may have been an attempt to laugh, and nuzzles his nose closer to Tony’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“That boring business trip doesn’t sound so bad right now.” Peter retorts. Tony wraps his arm around Peter’s slender shoulders, and leans his head against the grey wall behind them. It shouldn’t be too long now, until someone comes to check on them. They’ve been awake for a while now, and it’s not exactly Tony’s first time being kidnapped.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think they want?” That’s a question Tony has been asking himself since he woke up and realized what had happened. In between the ongoing mantra of <em> how did this happen </em> and <em> what the hell do they want Peter for. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Probably money or tech. The usual, y’know.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter snorts, and it’s so weird how that small gesture can make his heart skip, even in times like this. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how I feel about the casualty of you being the victim of kidnapping. Kinda ruins the whole indestructible hero-image.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? The amazing Spider-Man has never gotten himself trapped?” He regrets asking the second the words tumble out of his mouth, and he wants to bite his tongue and ask Peter to forget the whole thing. He doesn’t want to picture the young hero bound and helpless and wounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure I have. A guy who calls himself the Chameleon once strapped me to a chair and tried to drown me in acid. And Doc Ock actually swapped his brain with mine or some crazy shit like that for a while.” Yeah, Tony definitely didn’t need or want to know that. That sounds a million times worse than being held at gunpoint and forced to make some stupid tech that he can just purposefully make flawed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait. You swapped brains? How?” It’s not often Tony doesn’t understand things. He’s a genius after all, one of the smartest people in the world actually.</p><p> </p><p>“He made this machine, and trapped me in his dying body, while he walked around in mine, destroying all my relationships and making a life that I’d never really care for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did this happen?” </p><p> </p><p>Just when Peter opens his mouth to answer the door rips open, light floods the cell and two men stand in the opening, loaded with guns and knives. One of them looks like a military dude. Buff and straight and a neutral face. The other fella looks more like a mad scientist. White lab coat hanging a little loose on his fragile form, too-big glasses resting on his crooked nose and a wild grin splitting his face in half.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark! If you’d please come with me?” Tony raises an eyebrow at the creepy scientist. But before he can open his mouth, Peter is on his feet, standing between him and the bad guys. There’s something wrong with this picture, Tony muses. He should be the protector. But then again, Peter is the one with the crazy powers.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” He crosses his arms over his chest, looking nothing like the frail thing Tony saw just a few minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>“We need him to make something for us, Mr. Parker. Please, sit back down, and I’ll have Mr. Harold here bring you some food while you wait.” Tony smirks and raises to stand next to his boyfriend. He bumps his arm with his shoulder and looks over at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you so.” It gives him a pair of rolling eyes in return, but Peter doesn’t make any indication that he’ll let Tony go any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>“And what are you planning to do with us when he’s done?” Tony didn’t think of that. It never gets that far. He’s always getting away or being rescued before it gets to that. But he’s never been kidnapped with Peter before, and gambling on his own life is not the same as gambling on the one he loves.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mr. Parker, I’m not going to lie. Mr. Harold here is going to make quick work of you both. You won’t suffer. Unless Mr. Stark here doesn’t want to cooperate, that is. We do have a lovely chamber for torturing purposes.” Tony wants to shudder at the creepy smile and the soothing tone. The words that come out don't fit the voice, and the face doesn’t fit the tone. It’s all really confusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well. I can’t let that happen. Lead the way, Mr…?” Tony's not going to let either of them die, so he'll just play along for now and come up with a plan to get them out of there. If he's lucky, there's some usable tools or something wherever they're taking him.</p><p> </p><p>"You can just call me Doctor for now, Mr. Stark." He steps aside and Tony squeezes Peter's arm three times before he leaves him alone in the cell. <em> I love you </em>.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They want him to build a bomb. <em> Go figure. </em> Tony rolls his eyes when he sees the plans they have. No wonder they need his help. The bulky guard, Mr. Harold, is standing by the door to the old workshop they led him to, watching his every move. It’s fine. He learned a thing or two about magic tricks from Ant-Man a while back. Slipping some tools away shouldn’t be a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Tony can be a pain in the ass if he wants to. He can be one even if he doesn’t really want to- ask anyone who’s spent a few minutes with him. So he starts off by just looking around for an hour, picking up things he finds, peeking into drawers, humming over the plans and explaining in extreme detail everything that’s wrong with the design and everything he needs that they don’t have and won’t be able to get because the only person in the world who has access to any of it is himself and it’s all located in his own lab back in New York. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>It goes on for a few days, until the Doctor grows impatient and refuses to feed Peter until Tony makes some progress. They’ve actually been treating Peter with some kind of care up until then. Even giving him showers and clean clothes. </p><p> </p><p>They don’t know he’s Spider-Man, that’s pretty clear, and Tony tells Peter it’s best to keep it that way. There’s no telling what the mad scientist will do if he finds out he’s been keeping an enhanced hero in his basement. </p><p> </p><p>But Tony has to actually make something, because Peter without food is going to go very bad very fast. He’s already losing a lot of weight, even with two decent meals a day. Decent for a normal human, anyway. It’s not nearly enough for Peter’s bottomless stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“How you holdin’ up, sweetheart?” Tony murmurs, wrapping an itchy blanket around his love’s shivering shoulders. The fact that they’ve been holed up for so long without anyone coming to their rescue is a miracle really. Tony’s disappearance should ‘ve been all over the news a few days ago, and it shouldn’t be much longer until someone notices Spider-Man’s absence on the streets. Tony just hopes their capturers don’t connect the dots. They’re not stupid, though, so they probably will. </p><p> </p><p>The tools he’s got to toy around with aren’t good for anything even related to an eventual escape plan. And there’s no way he’s able to make anything to help them out either. The only things he can get his hands on are the parts for the bomb they want him to make, and he can’t exactly blow up the whole place while they’re still there.</p><p> </p><p>“M’fine. A little tired. How’s your work going?” Peter lets his head rest in the crook of his neck, wrapping shaking arms around his waist to get some warmth. Tony kisses the top of his head, and rests his head there. He needs to figure out what to do, fast, or the local Queens hero is going to wither away before he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>To his defense, he does actually try to be productive, but it’s not easy making something when you’re missing like, half your required tools. He should have known, though, that they would find a way to punish him eventually. The water bucket isn’t exactly new to him, but his lungs are still not made for it. As long as they still don’t touch Peter, though, Tony can manage.</p><p> </p><p>Except they don’t. When Tony is brought back to their cell, Peter is lying motionless on the cold floor, a blooming bruise on his cheekbone and chest heaving rhythmless. There’s a dark stain in his t-shirt, and Tony prays to a God he doesn’t believe in that there’s not a stab wound or something equally terrifying hiding underneath. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not a stab wound. They branded him. A big circle with the letter M is cut into Peter’s skin. Tony curses and prays a little more, hoping both that his healing is a little delayed so the assholes won’t find out about his powers and that it will take care of the injuries as fast and perfect as possible. Peter is <em> his, </em> these assholes don’t get to mess with him like that. But the message is clear. <em> If you don’t obey, we’ll punish him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart.” Tony coos when Peter’s eyes eventually flutter open. He lets out a relieved breath and pushes a stray lock of sweaty curls away from Peter’s forehead. The wound on his stomach isn’t healing at all, and Tony is low-key freaking out. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Peter's voice is so soft, so calm, and Tony wants to scream. <em> You can’t be so calm about this! </em> He caresses Tony’s cheek, just like every other morning they wake up together in a warm bed, safe and well rested and happy. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna get us out of here, Pete.” He promises, even though he still hasn't got a clue as to how. The only thing he’s learned over the week is the way from their cell to the workshop, Mr. Harold has some kind of enhancements of his own and the doctor is a true mad man. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know where in the world they are, how many other people are lurking around in the building or why the Avengers are taking so long to find them. They have the best technology in the world at their hands, they should be able to find them somehow. </p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Mr. Harold steps in. He doesn’t talk, and hasn't said a word since they were taken. He grabs Peter by the arm and drags him out. Peter doesn’t struggle, and Tony doesn’t even get a chance to curse the man before they’re gone. </p><p> </p><p>Peter is gone for several hours, and when he returns, he’s unconscious and dropped like a piece of garbage in the middle of the little room. Tony’s going to kill them all for this. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark.” The Doctor smiles, toothy and wicked, standing in the doorway with his hands in the pockets of his white coat, now covered in red stains. “I’ll give you one more day to finish the project. If you don’t, the boy will die. I’ve given him some rather impressive poison, and it will kill him in less than 24 hours if he’s not given the antidote.” Tony pales. <em> What? </em> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen and he stares at the still form of the man he loves. This can’t happen. This isn’t <em> allowed </em>. “Lead the way.” He says, and sighs as he gets to his feet, giving one last look at Peter before the door closes behind him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Tony finishes the bomb. It’s not going to work, but it looks right. It has to be enough, though. He can’t hand over a weapon able to vaporize the whole country to someone not even hesitating to use it. He doesn’t know what they want it for, but whatever it is, it’s bound to end in disaster. </p><p> </p><p>As it is, though, the bomb is going to detonate on the spot, and it’s nothing more than a nasty looking firework, really. Tony hopes it’ll fool them long enough for Peter to get back on his feet so they can get out of there. He hasn't forgotten the part where they’ll both get killed when he’s done, and he’s so scrambled for ideas he doesn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice work, Mr. Stark. Mr. Parker is waiting for you in your room. I’d treasure your last hours with him, if I were you.” The mad man says as he almost skips through the halls with Tony behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“How about you let him go? He doesn’t know anything about this project of yours. He won’t be able to do anything.” Tony tries for nonchalance, but his fingers are trembling with the image of Peter, small, hurt and dying on the cold cement floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” He waves him off and steps aside for Mr. Harold to open the cell. Tony inhales deeply and takes two heavy steps, until he’s standing just on the inside, and the door closes with a loud clang, sending shivers down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Peter is lying on his side, completely still, and Tony can feel tears, heavy and filled with so much emotion, pressing behind his eyes. This can’t be it. There has to be a way. There has to be something Tony can do to keep him alive, just long enough for him to get them both out.</p><p> </p><p>“Pete?” He whispers, and crouches next to the pale man, brushing his fingers gently over his cheeks. <em> He’s too cold </em> . Tony sniffles, and swallows down the dread creeping up his throat. He grabs the blanket they’ve shared for the last week and drapes it over him, tucking him in, and lays down next to him. Holding him close and safe. <em> I love you. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please, Stop.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no.6<br/>Please, no more<br/>no.14<br/>Is something burning? </p><p>Medieval AU<br/>Sorcerer Peter/Prince Tony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony smiles. It's a beautiful morning. A perfect morning to make up some excuse to get out of the castle and sneak down to the little hut down by the lake.</p><p>He picks up his bright red tunic, knowing it's Peter's favourite, and gets dressed, hooking his sword in place and takes the stairs two at a time to get out before his father manages to hunt him down and force him to practice archery or meet up with the tailor to get his attire for the ball tried on.</p><p>He nods to Clint and Steve where they're standing in the courtyard, chatting about whatever. They wave and smile knowingly back at him as he sprints over to the stables.</p><p>*<br/>The tiny hut is glowing in the morning sun, bathing in the glittering reflection from the river.</p><p>Peter is standing barefoot on a rock out on the water, eyes closed and face tilted towards the sky. He looks beautiful like this. His light tunic swaying in the breeze. He's so peaceful, and Tony silently climbs down from his horse and settles in the grass, content to just watch his lover for a minute.</p><p>If Tony didn't know better, he'd think Peter wasn't aware of his presence. But even if Peter is standing completely still, like a statue for all the creatures of the forest to worship, nothing escapes his watchful body.</p><p>Peter knows everything going on around him, both in the past, present and future. He hears every whisper of the wind, every important creak from the crickets hiding in the grass, every hiss of the snakes and all the gossip travelling through the leaves as they rustle around them.</p><p>Peter knows all. Like a spider he has created a delicate web around the forest, feeling every little string vibrate underneath his bare toes.</p><p>Peter turns his head slightly, opening his big, doe eyes and beaming at Tony where he's sitting. Tony just about melts where he's sitting in the dewey grass.</p><p>"Good morning, your majesty." He says, his voice so soft and melodic, making Tony's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Good morning, Culver." Peter steps gracefully down from the rock and walks through the gentle stream without disturbing the steady flow. It's never going to not surprise the prince how his young lover can defy every law of nature.</p><p>"Did the night treat you well?" Peter kneels in front of him, smiling softly and cupping his cheeks. Tony doesn’t remember sleeping at all, but he suspects maybe Peter had a hand in it, making sure the nightmares stayed away.</p><p>“Yes.” Is all he says, not that he needs to say a lot, Peter has a way of reading him that doesn’t include words. Somehow always knowing what he needs and what he wants. And he’s always there to make it happen and take care of any struggle he might have.</p><p>“I’m glad.” His soft hand finds its way to Tony’s raven black hair, combing it gently, and leaning his divine face closer. Tony can feel the warm breath leaving the perfect, pink lips on his own, and it’s so soft, his mouth is like the softest silk, moving in perfect symphony with his own.</p><p>It’s nothing wild or desperate like the frantic kisses seen in the tavern in town, it’s magical, safe, home. Tony loves it. He loves Peter. He knows this. Has known for a long time. In a perfect world, Peter would share Tony’s quarters, sit by his throne, rule the kingdom alongside him.</p><p>But it’s not a perfect world. And it’s the only dream Tony has, that Peter can’t do anything with. It’s not because he doesn’t want to. Tony doesn’t doubt that the love is returned. But Peter can’t change the minds and ideas of the whole world. Witches and Warlocks have been hunted down and killed for centuries.</p><p>If his father even suspected anything, Peter would be executed. Murdered for keeping the woods and nature in perfect shape, helping the animals thrive and making sure there’s plenty enough for hunting season. Keeping the berry bushes and fruit trees growing and luring the fish down the river every spring.</p><p>Killed for keeping the kingdom safe from bandits and wars. Tony would have made the people worship him in his wake. Would order everyone to bow to him. Thank him for never resting. But he can’t do that.</p><p>This is enough, for now. He has Peter all to himself, hidden away, deep in between the large trees and protected by bears and wolves as a grateful thank you for making sure their home is safe from humans.</p><p>Tony can have Peter straddling his lap in the bright green grass, without worrying about interruptions. He gets to be the only person to receive the pure smile and soulful eyes. He can hold him and cherish him, kiss him, make love to him. And he’s the only one. The love they share is theirs. Theirs alone, and there’s something so special about it, that the dream of having Peter by his side in the eyes of the world pales in comparison.</p><p>*<br/>They’re swimming in the cold river, Peter is laughing, the sound entrancing and making Tony’s knees wobbly in the cold water. He has Peter wrapped around his waist, long, pale arms secure around his neck as he swims on his back, only keeping himself up with Peter’s magic help.</p><p>The sun is kissing their naked skin, the water droplets glittering in the light, it’s the most beautiful thing Tony has ever seen, his lover almost sparkling with his small, yet muscular form and beaming smile.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Culver.” he murmurs and Peter leans in to kiss him. A whirlwind occurs around them, and when they break apart, Tony can see the water rising, swirling in perfect waves, creating a protective barrier between them and the rest of the world.</p><p>He’s not sure if Peter’s doing it on purpose, or if it’s the emotions talking. It doesn’t really matter. He loves it all the same. He knows, that Peter doesn’t always have control. If he’s in distress or threatened, the instincts lurking under the flawless skin takes over. He witnessed it once, when a group of travellers came up to his little home and surprised him.</p><p>Peter didn’t necessarily want to hurt them, but they saw him, and wanted to take him for themselves, thinking it was easy, taking down him and Tony alone. They were 15 well equipped, grown men after all. They were still no match for the secret wrath they unleashed when they pointed their swords and arrows at them.</p><p>They didn’t even get within reach before they were dusting away, carried off with the soft autumn wind.</p><p>Tony learned to never underestimate him, then. He’s a peaceful man, but he will protect himself and his loved ones when needed.</p><p>“I love you, rote.” Peter whispers, and lifts one of his delicate hands to the swirl of water around them, creating an opening formed as Tony’s family shield. The dotted circle is glowing in the blue water, and a tree is forming and growing around it, it’s roots wrapping around the crest.</p><p>Tony doesn’t know what to say. He’s never witnessed anything like this. He’s never seen such a way to show what he means to anyone. His heart is hammering in his chest and he’s so entranced by the sight, he doesn’t notice his father and his right hand standing by the shore.</p><p>“Anthony! Get back here this instance!” The water drops, splashing violently around them. Peter’s eyes are wild, frantically looking from the king glaring at them, to Obediah Stane standing by his side, smirking, to Tony. Tony swallows thickly. No.</p><p>He places a hand on Peter’s shoulder, grounding him, and making sure he doesn’t vaporize his father. He can fix this. He can talk to him. I have to fix this.</p><p>*<br/>“Father, you need to listen to me!” Tony jogs to keep up with the king’s fast and determined steps. Peter went with them willingly back to the castle, thankfully. Knowing his father, Clint was most likely hiding in one of the trees nearby, ready to shoot a poisonous arrow the second Peter moved in a way he didn’t like.</p><p>It’s not good. Peter is locked up in the dungeons, waiting for the stake to be set up in the courtyard. If his father would just listen to him. They can send Peter away. Exile him from the kingdom. Anything other than burning him alive for everyone to see.</p><p>“I’m the king. I don’t need to listen to anyone. Especially not the scum I call a son. Not only did I find you naked with a man. I find you with a damned mage!” He spits the words like they’re venomous, and Tony flinches.</p><p>“Can I at least talk to him?” His father turns to look at him, disgust oozing from his entire being. He squares his shoulders and looks down at his son as if his powerful title alone is able to shrink him.</p><p>“You have until sundown. James will join you.” He waves over the guard, who hesitates for just a second while giving Tony an apologetic look. He’s close with many of the guards and servants at the castle, and considers many of them friends. James is one of those friends. And he knows about him and Peter. They’ve even met once.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Tony.” he says in a hushed tone as he leads him down to where they’re holding his lover. “This wasn’t meant to happen.” Tony raises a questionable eyebrow at his friend.</p><p>“What are you sorry about? This isn’t your fault. It was bound to happen eventually.” Which is true. Believing that they could keep their relationship a secret forever was wishful thinking at best. It would have been harder to hide after Tony’s marriage to Virginia. Tony can’t even imagine laying with anyone that’s not his precious Peter.</p><p>“You don’t know.” It’s not a question as much as it’s a statement, and Tony itches to know what he’s talking about.</p><p>“They put Steve in the chamber, Tony. Demanding to know where you were. He didn’t have a choice.” Oh.</p><p>“He’s one of our best men. He should be able to withstand the punishment.” More truth. Any warrior should be able to withstand torture without breaking down. Even from their own. He’s going to kill Steve for this. It shows just how little loyalty means to him. How little their friendship means.</p><p>“Perhaps.” James steps aside, and reveals a shackled Peter curled up in the corner. His curls are matted and sticking to his forehead, but he smiles all the same, when he spots Tony through the bars.<br/>“Hey, Culver. I’m going to get you out of here, don’t worry.” He tries for a reassuring smile of his own, but it’s strained, and he knows he’s failing. Peter sees right through it. Always has and always will.</p><p>“Please, don’t.” He reaches a frail hand through the bars, and caresses Tony’s cheek. Tony can feel the warmth in his fingers, and it lingers even when they move to trace his lips. “There’s nothing for you to do, love.” The musical voice is chanting in his ears like a mantra, and Tony’s heart forcefully slows down with Peter’s careful fingers moving along the lines on his face.</p><p>“I can save you.” He tries, voice cracking and eyes stinging with unshed tears. Even when he says it out loud he knows it’s a loss. He can’t defy his father, or he’ll end up at the gallows himself, and Peter would never forgive him for throwing his life away for him.</p><p>“You save yourself. Promise me.” The last words are whispered, and it sounds like they’re inside Tony’s head. He tries to shake his head no, but he can’t possibly do it. He opens his mouth to argue, yet the words forcing their way out is “I promise.”</p><p>The tears start rolling, and he wants to scream. Curse his father for doing this. Yell at Peter for making him agree to this. This isn’t right.</p><p>Peters hand find its way to the back of Tony's head, the chains clinking loud against the prison door. Long, cold fingers tangle in his raven black hair and Peter pushes his head forward, so their foreheads are resting together with only the metal bars as a barrier between them.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know. I love you too.”</p><p>*<br/>Peter still doesn’t struggle, when Obediah brings him out to the pole and forcefully ties his wrists and ankles to the wooden stake. He keeps his eyes trained on Tony, sitting in his chair beside his father. He doesn’t want to see this. He can’t watch his soulmate, the love of his life, burn in front of everyone, out in the open. Small and vulnerable and alone.</p><p>He’s smiling. A gentle tug on his lips, wordlessly telling Tony that it’s okay. It’ll be fine.</p><p>“Please, father. Let him go.” The king just snorts, and nods to Obediah, giving him the all clear to keep going.</p><p>Peter's head is held high, eyes still boring into Tony's soul, as the flames rise around him. The townspeople are yelling profanities and cursing him, but it's all reduced to white noise in the background. Tony can't focus on anything other than the chestnut brown hair swaying in the wind, the burning robe hanging on the small, pale skin and those big, honest doe eyes.</p><p>Peter gives him one last smile and winks at him, Tony's mind is racing. This can't be it. It can't be the end. Tony can't allow this to be it.</p><p>Peter tilts his head back, opens his mouth as to welcome the unforgiving flames surrounding him. Enveloping him. And then.</p><p>The fire rises, and Peter's body disappears in the warm sparkling hell. The red tongues are licking up the pole, creating a painting of a large tree, wrapped around Tony's family Crest.</p><p>Tony smiles. He'll come back to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breaking hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no.12 I think I've broken something (Broken down)<br/>no.19 Broken hearts (Grief)</p><p>Inspired by the song Wave no flag, by Mono inc. </p><p>I would recommend listening to it while reading.<br/>https://open.spotify.com/track/0AMXov4nM1uX89Vq9CLXbH?si=DbV8owACQ1KbZjtZMlQPFA&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Breaking hearts</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter will come swinging through the open balcony door, sweaty and panting and grinning like he won the lottery. He’ll rip his mask off, throw it carelessly on the coffee table and drag Tony to his feet, kiss him and whisper a quiet <em> hello, handsome </em>. He’ll tell Friday to play their song, and start swaying Tony around the living room floor, high on adrenaline, singing along to the words, sounding like an angel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Don't be afraid of the monsters </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony will sit on the couch, watch the elevator. It’ll open any second now. Peter will come skipping in, beam at him and drop his backpack by the kitchen table. He’ll start talking a mile a minute about what happened at work. What the kids are gossiping about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Don't be afraid of the dark </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He’ll kiss Tony’s cheek, ask about his day, and Tony will tell him how boring it was, how he wished Peter was there with him, distracting him from the boring meetings. </p><p> </p><p>Peter will laugh, and drop next to Tony, lean his head on his shoulder and close his eyes. He’ll complain about New York traffic and Tony will comb through his hair, and tell him that Happy is in fact their driver for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Don't be afraid of the future </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter will come to bed, drag his feet across the carpeted floor, and faceplant the pillow, exhausted and worn out after a long day trying to explain the periodic table to thirty distracted ten-year-olds, and chasing the Green Goblin across the city. </p><p> </p><p>Tony will wrap his arms around him, kiss him on the top of the head and tell him how much he loves him. How lucky he is to have <em> Peter </em> in his bed. And Peter will smile, and whisper a quiet <em> I love you, too </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Cause i'll be here to be the shield around your heart </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter will come home. They’ll eat takeout on the floor, watch crappy rom-coms on netflix and have nerf gun wars. Everything will be fine, everything will go back to normal. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony barges into the lab, mind whirring with ideas. He can <em> fix this. </em> He just needs a little time. He can undo this. He han bring Peter back. He’s done it before. He can do it again. He just needs to figure out how. </p><p> </p><p>He’s vibrating with excited nerves. He’s getting Peter back. This isn’t it. This isn’t the end. It’s just a hiccup. A bump in the road. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> If you'd go down, if you'd fall </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the screen in front of him. Eyes dry and itchy. <em> What time is it? </em> It doesn’t matter. Time is irrelevant. He needs to figure this out. He needs more coffee. He just needs to go over the equations one more time.</p><p> </p><p><em> If only Peter was here to help me, </em> he thinks, but then he quickly shakes the thought out of his head. <em> He’ll be back. I can bring him back. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I'll be falling down with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s jolted awake by a pair of firm hands gripping his shoulders. Shaking him. “Jesus, Tones.” Tony blinks. How did he get in here? </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He scrambles to his feet. Did he fall asleep? How long was he out? He doesn’t have time for this. He needs to figure this out. He needs to go over the timelines. He needs to figure out where to go. <em> When to go. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Won't regret, won't reset </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tony.” The words are muffled, drowned down by his and Peter’s song playing on repeat. The dark voice Peter was so fond of. The melodic words telling Tony that Peter will always be there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’ll be back. I’ll bring you back, Pete. I’m here for you too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Cause love's around </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tony!” Rhodey’s hands are tightening around his wrists. The dark, chocolate eyes staring at him. Concern and worry written all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doin’, man?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> If you'd drown down, if you'd break </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting him back!” He tries to gesture for the blue screen, but his hands are still trapped in his friend’s strong grip. Rhodey shakes his head, looks over at the screen and then back to Tony. </p><p> </p><p>“Tony… Don’t. He’s gone. He’s not coming back. He wouldn’t want you to waste the rest of your life like this. You need to let go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I'll be breaking down with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s staring at him. Looking so peaceful. Resigned. <em> Let me go, Tony. It’ll be okay. </em> Tony shakes his head. <em> No. </em> But Peter just smiles, a sad, but stubborn smile. <em> I love you. </em> Tony wants to scream. Shake the limp body cradled in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Won't look back, wave no flag </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can bring him back.” He says. A quiet whisper, barely heard under the tunes telling him what he couldn’t understand. <em> I’m falling apart without you. I’m breaking without your smile keeping my shattered heart together. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Cause when you drown </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony can’t breathe. He’s heaving, clutching his chest. <em> No. </em> He stumbles back. Crashes into the desk behind him. <em> No. </em> It’s not the end. It can’t end like this. Peter can come back. He’ll see him again. Smiling, laughing. Kissing him in the morning. It’s not <em> the end. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I will drown with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s eyes wander to the white wall. The pictures decorating it haunting him. Peter’s standing next to him, messy curls framing his beaming face. Eyes big and honest and Tony can feel his love from that day all the way across the room. </p><p> </p><p>Feel Peter’s warm hands in his hair, his lips against his neck. What Tony wouldn’t give to go back to that day. That perfect day when they promised each other <em> forever. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I will drown with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony can’t <em> do this. </em> They haven’t reached <em> forever </em>yet. They barely made it four years. It’s not fair. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Tony was supposed to go first. Peter should be the one looking at wedding photos, fiddling with the heavy ring on his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was the one supposed to deal with this. He’d be prepared for it. He could handle it. He was so much stronger than Tony is. Stronger than he ever was. Ever will be. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t know how to go on without you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Don't be afraid of the sunrise </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He can’t sleep. The covers are suffocating him. stealing his breaths as he tries to inhale. The faint scent of Peter still lingering on the pillow. Taunting. Mocking. Another day passing without the sun lighting up his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Don't be afraid of the saint </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Another day without reason. What’s the point, anyway. Peter’s not here anymore. The penthouse feels empty without him. The sky is a little greyer than it used to be. The shadows are creeping up on him, and it’s so tempting to let them take him. Consume him and bring him to wherever Peter’s watching over him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Don't be afraid of the judgement </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing left for Tony here. He’s so utterly alone. There’s no one to tell him what to do anymore. No one to scold him for doing whatever he wasn’t supposed to do. There’s no one to hold him close. No one to pick him back up when he falls. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Cause i'll be here to back you up along the way </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s not coming back. He’s gone. He left. He let Tony hold him and weep as he smiled through his own pain. Thinking of Tony’s aching heart. Always thinking of Tony first. Always putting everyone else before himself. Even in his last moment, he soothed Tony, telling him it was all okay. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> And if you'd go down, if you'd fall </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony looks over at Peter’s desk, standing untouched in the corner of the lab. His latest project is still lying out, like Peter’s just out to get coffee, and will be back any second to finish it. Tony wants to scream. Curse the entire universe for making him go through this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I'll be falling down with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and steps over to the mess on the metal table. A notebook is open, Peter’s messy handwriting filling the lined page with equations and notes about his web formula. The pen is lying next to it, cap off, and Tony wonders if Peter just did it to spite him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Won't regret, won't reset </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You can’t leave it open like that. It’ll dry out.” Tony points at the four pens carelessly thrown around the desk, and Peter rolls his eyes at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why does it bother you so much? It’s not your pens. It’ll just take me longer to get the notes down.” Tony huffs. It doesn’t take that long to uncap a simple pen. And why does he need so many of them, anyway? Why can’t he just use one of the many holo screens available to him like any other billionaire scientist?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Cause love's around </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony can feel the trembling in his hands, and curls them into fists. The chemistry station is staring at him, and he can’t <em> take it anymore. </em> Peter won’t come back through the doors any minute. He won’t slurp his coffee and ramble about whatever formula problem he has at the moment. He won’t come up to Tony and disturb him while he’s working on his Iron Man gauntlet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> If you'd drown down, if you'd break </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He wipes the table in a frantic move to get it to stop torturing him. <em> He won’t come back! </em> He takes a deep breath, feeling the air struggling to find its way down to his lungs. He feels dizzy with the memory of a smiling Peter coming up to him and kissing his cheek. Waving his arms around as he tells a morbid story about some stupid villain throwing through a window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I'll be breaking down with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dumm-e comes up to him, chirping in a tone that makes Tony think he’s grieving too. He picks up one of Peter’s bobble-head figures that ended on the other end of the lab, rolling over to Tony and placing it on the floor by his feet. Tony doesn’t know if he wants to dismantle or upgrade the bot for acting like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Won't look back, wave no flag </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t come back…” A sob escapes his throat, and his knees give out. He falls to the ground, staring straight into the bots claw, imagining Peter’s hand patting it, comforting it like it was a real child. “He’s not coming back.”</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em> Cause when </em> <em> you drown </em> </span> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> Peter is humming a tune Tony doesn’t recognize, swaying his hips as he moves graciously around the screen in the middle of the room, pointing at different parts of his newest suit hovering in front of him. Tony can’t do anything but stare. His heart skips a beat as he watches the long, delicate fingers move at a rapid speed. Eyes focused and brows furrowed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tony didn’t think it was possible to feel so in love as in that exact moment. Peter looks like a god, his shirt rolled up to his elbows, two buttons opened, revealing his collarbone. It’s magical, how Peter’s presence can have Tony shivering, aching down to the bones with emotions he never let himself explore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em> I will drown with you </em> </span> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>He picks up the bobble-head figure. It’s Iron Man. Of course it is. Tony used to laugh at it, teasing Peter about how he didn’t need a plastic figure, when he had the real deal within touching distance whenever he wanted. It’s not so fun now. He pictures Peter’s loving eyes as he daydreams, the brown orbs trained on the stupid toy. <em> What did you see, Pete? </em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>The grass is greener now that summer is upon them. Peter would have loved the bright color against the pale, clear sky. He would have dragged Tony down to the park like some eager puppy. Camera mounted around his neck and curious eyes searching for the perfect motive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I will drown with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The white lilies weigh heavy in his calloused hand, but he holds them tight to his chest as he slowly steps across the field. His destination is clear on top of the hill. Tony stops for a second, his heart beating heavy, pushing up a familiar lump, tightening his throat. He swallows hard, blinking away the sudden blurriness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> If you'd go down, if you'd fall </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun is shining down on the marble, the shadows from the trees encasing the sparkling stone. Tony takes another step forward. Peter’s angelic voice singing in the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I'll be falling down with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey honey.” Tony whispers. His voice cracks and he clears his throat. It feels wrong to look down on him like this. Like he’s mocking Peter for not being here anymore. He grips the flowers a little tighter. Another mocking gesture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Won't regret, won't reset </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter used to adore them, he took such good care of them where they bloomed and bathed in the sunlight on the windowsill. Peter can’t appreciate them anymore, and suddenly, bringing them here, placing them on the bright, green grass to wither away, doesn’t sound like a good idea at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Cause love's around </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for not coming sooner.” He kneels before the engraved name. Pristine and delicate, standing out in black, shiny letters on the light grey stone. “I still have a hard time believing you won’t ever bounce into the lab in the mornings, y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Yeah </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly lets one shaking hand grace the letters. It’s cold under his fingertips, nothing like the warm skin his fingers are so used to touching. “I wish I could hold you one more time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> If you'd drown down, if you'd break </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>A tear falls stubbornly from his tired eyes. It feels so long ago, when he woke up with Peter draped across his body, snoring softly. The morning light tickling his nose, framing his long lashes fanning over his cheekbones. “It’s been eight months already, and I’m so lost, Pete.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I'll be breaking down with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He sniffles and chokes on a sob, inhaling sharply. “I don’t know what to do without you.” Peter would have smiled softly and cupped his cheeks, leaned their foreheads together and whispered soothing words if he was still here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Won't look back, wave no flag </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>But he’s not here. He’ll never come back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Cause when you drown </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Never laugh at Tony’s terrible jokes. Never crawl into his lap just to be close.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I will drown with you </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony will never get the chance to look into those big honey eyes. Never see the honesty in them when Peter tells him he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I will drown with you </em> </span>
</p><p><em><br/></em>“I miss you, Pete.”</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> And wave no flag. </em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, comments and kudos are most welcome! <br/>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>